Jutsu
Jutsu (術; Literally meaning "skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired jutsu. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered. The Basics There are three basic types of jutsu: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fūinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. There are also Kekkei Genkai abilities which aren't jutsu, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans. Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dōjutsu. Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened jutsu which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and jutsu with higher efficiency. Different jutsu require different hand seals. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a jutsu, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in jutsu: *E-rank - Learned by Academy Students. Are the basic and most fundamental jutsu for all ninja. *D-rank - Genin level techniques. Can be achieved by all Genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. *C-rank - Chūnin level techniques. Sometimes learned by Genin who have trained extensively. *B-rank - Jōnin level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. *A-rank - Kage or Jōnin level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden. *S-rank - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkei Genkai, unique abilities and Tailed Beast Skills normally do not have a rank. Main Jutsu Types Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques") refers to any technique that utilizes chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effect of genjutsu is illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Taijutsu Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of jutsu that generally speaking requires no chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put, hand-to-hand combat, or weaponry. Sub Jutsu Types Bunshinjutsu Bunshinjutsu (分身術; Literally meaning "Clone Techniques") are techniques that create a copy of the user. The standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, bunshinjutsu are very versatile and useful. The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of bunshinjutsu. Besides these, there are a dozens of other bunshinjutsu in existence, some of which are extraordinarily difficult to use. There are various methods of creating clones. The most commonly used bunshinjutsu use only chakra to create the clone. After these, bunshinjutsu that use a medium seem to be most common. These bunshinjutsu use various elements to give the clone form and substance. There are also bunshinjutsu that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Finally, there are bunshinjutsu that make use of Genjutsu to create illusionary clones. Collaboration jutsu Collaboration jutsu, also synchronized or combination justu, pertains to a branch of jutsu which entail powerful techniques that are actually comprised of at least two or more pre-existing jutsu. When initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a jutsu of greater power than the sum of its parts. Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術, Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Hiden Hiden (秘伝, Secret) Jutsu are passed down from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups possessing these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them. They ensure that no one other than the members of the group learn them. Only a few Hiden jutsu require a special ability or lineage. These jutsu are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them. Juinjutsu Juinjutsu (呪印術; Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") are a type of jutsu used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of a sword, swords, or bladed weapons, whenever the users be Shinobi or Samurai. Kinjutsu Kinjutsu (禁術; Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. Blood Limit Types Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Genkai (血継限界; Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Kekkei Genkai and their related jutsu can't be taught or copied by others, but it is possible to confer the ability to another person if it's localized in a particular organ like the eyes via organ transplant. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninjas. Dōjutsu Dōjutsu (瞳術; Literally meaning "Eye Technique") are genetic ninja abilities that utilize the eyes, enabling them to perceive chakra in some form or another. Being a byproduct of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require hand seals to use and sometimes facilitate in the use or defense against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat his or her opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some otherwise incapable ability, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of Dōjutsu consumes chakra.